


Come On Up

by Skeletonwriter



Category: Wire in the Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonwriter/pseuds/Skeletonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paula invites Kevin up for a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Up

DS Kevin Geoffries was quite tired of people in general. He needed to get away. But that was not possible at this point of the investigation. He couldn’t afford to be off his A-game. There was some sick bastard out there who was targeting small defenseless woman. He was holding them hostage for a few days, while he raped and carved on them. Then he would dismember them and have their parts delivered to their family and friends. The bloody bastard had stumped everyone, even the semi-neurotic Dr. Tony Hill. They had no leads and based on the timeline of the previous murders another woman was about to show up, piece by piece.

Watching Tony pace back and forth, muttering to himself, in front of the evidence board was not getting him anywhere besides a little closer to strangling his odd friend. Tony paused in his pacing, like he was prone to do when something was clicking in his brain. Kev leaned forward, despite for something, anything. Tony shook his head and looked at the board. Kev’s sigh of frustration drew Tony’s attention away from the violent images.

“Kev, you should go home, get some rest. I’m sure that Carol would agree.” Tony said.

Kevin replied, “What I need to do is find this bloody bastard.”

“Tony’s right Kev, you need to go home. We all do.” Carol said emerging from her office. “I don’t think any of us have slept in at least two days, so I’m making it an order. That means you too Tony.”

Tony had turned back to the board not paying her much attention. He looked up at his name, muttered something under his breath, and began to collect his things. Kevin sat back in his chair for a moment before grabbing his jacket and keys.

“Kev,” Paula McIntyre called out to him, “Do you mind giving me a ride home? My car is in the shop.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Will you need a ride in the morning?”

“I don’t know. I’ll let you know later.”

They walked out to his car and quickly got out of the station. They drove to Paula’s apartment in silence. Her place was a little out of his was but he didn’t mid helping his friend out. Besides it gave him sometime before he would have to try and get some sleep, a sleep that would undoubtedly be haunted by images and facts from the case.

 Paula paused after getting out of his car. She leaned back through the open door. “Kev,” she said, “Why don’t you come up for a drink?”

“What?”

“We never spend any time together outside of our cases. I know, we go out to lunch, but all we ever talk about are the cases. Come up.”

Kev shrugged and turned off the car. Paula was right, she was one of his closest friends and they spent little time together outside of work. But more importantly it put off going home for a night of little sleep. They climbed up the stairs to Paula’s, while she talked about a strange neighbor she had. From her description of him Kev would have said that he had OCD, but he was no Tony Hill.

Paula opened the door to a small but comfortable apartment. It was a lot like her, he thought, small and comfortable. She walked into her kitchen, returning with a couple of beers. They sat down on her couch and chatted for a while, mostly small talk.

“Are you dating anyone, Kev?”

Taken by surprise, Kevin almost choked on his beer. “No, not with the case loads we’ve had recently. Like when…”

“Kev,” she cut him off, “No shop talk, okay?”

“Okay.” She smiled at that. He quite liked her smile. Despite all the doom and gloom they worked in she always found something to smile at. It had become a bit of a life line for him back from losing himself in the darkness of their work. It was her, really, not just her smile that was a life line.

“So, Paula,” he asked turning the tables on her, “Are you dating anyone?”

“I’m not seeing anyone, but I do have my eye on someone. The only problem is that I only see him at work and there’s never a good time to start anything there.” She had been looking at him but looked away toward the end.

“Who is he?” He found that he had to know who he was. It might be Tony, though he hoped not. She always seemed to be in awe of Tony’s brain. He wasn’t sure that he could stand it if she wanted Tony bloody Hill.

“Now you know I can’t tell you that. You might know him.”

“Then tell me about him.”

“Well, he’s a really good guy. He’s loyal, and works doggedly on his cases. He’s smart even though he doesn’t always use his head. Oh, and he’s got these beautiful blue eyes. I’m not usually one for blue eyes but his are just so compelling.”

“Come on Paul, you can tell me.”

Looking down at her empty beer she said, “Maybe after another one of these. You want one?”

“No, I’ve still got to drive home.”

“You could stay here that couch is really comfy. You shouldn’t drive home with the one you already had.”

“Fine, bring me one.”

 She smiled, like she had planned this all along. They relaxed into the couch drinking their beers in silence. Kev couldn’t stop thinking about that man Pula had her eye on. It was driving him crazy. He had to know. He turned to look at her.

“Who is he, Paula?” She turned towards him, looking directly into his eyes.

He’s you, Kevin.”

 He just stared at her in shock, not quite believing what he’d just heard.

Paula looked away. “Just forget you ever heard that.”

Seeing her dejection spurred him into action. He cupped her face in his had forcing her to look at him. He leaned forward capturing her mouth with is, keeping his kiss light giving Paula the opportunity to pull away if she wished. When she didn’t he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. With a small sound she opened for him.

He trailed his hand down from her face, over her neck and down to her shoulders. He didn’t stop there. His fingers slid down over her collarbone to her breast. He rubbed his palm in circles, causing her nipple to harden through her shirt and bra. He smiled against her lips. Quickly he reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. They were forced to break away for a moment and Kev looked at the skin he had uncovered, noting with surprise Paula’s lacy blue bra.

Sliding his fingers over her bare ribs, he asked, “Do your panties match? I’m dying to know.”

In response Paula ripped his sweater and t-shirt over his head in one swift movement. She leaned down to lick his collarbone. Kev barely repressed a shudder at her touch, he could not lose control of himself or this would be over all too soon. While she caressed his chest, Kev took off her jeans, slowly, enjoying each bit of exposed flesh. Once they were gone, he was pleased to note that her panties did indeed match her bra. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, lowering the zipper so she could reach inside. Her hand slipped below his boxers and grasped his erection. He was unable to suppress his shutter at her touch.

Knowing, he wouldn’t be able to take much more of this, he unclasped her bra and flung it across the room. His mouth quickly descended on her left breast. She moaned at his kisses, forgetting all about what she had been doing to him. While he suckled, his hands moved down to remove her soaking panties. He then slid two fingers into her. She let out a little squeal, urging him forward with her hips to start moving. Slowly at first he plunged his fingers in and out of her. As he sped up her could feel her start to come undone. Kev moved his thumb up to stroke her clit, and within seconds she came screaming.

Kevin looked down on her panting body and felt something click inside him. He loved her.

 Paula pushed his boxers down and urged him forward. With his tip posed at her entrance he paused and asked, “Paula, are you sure?” She nodded and Kev slowly pushed his way inside her. She felt so wonderful he almost came once he was buried to the hilt. Paula pushed her hips up to his, letting him know that she was impatient to begin. Kev pulled almost all the way out before plunging backing. Again and again he thrust into her. She met him stroke for stroke. Just before came she pulled him down for a kiss. Then she shattered, calling out his name along with I love you. At her words he plunged forward one last time and emptied himself inside her.

“Paula McIntyre, I love you too,” he said.

“Just as you should,” Paula said, “now take me to bed,” and kissed him.


End file.
